Secret Avengers
New Avengers is episode of Regular Show. Plot When Rabbid Empire kidnaps Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye and Falcon), a new team is forged! Spider-Man, War Machine, Skaar, Scarlet Witch, Tigra, QuickSilver, Spider-Woman, Vision, Wonder Man, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Ant Man, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Black Panther, Ms. Marvel, Red Hulk, She-Hulk, A-Bomb, Nova, White Tiger, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Iron Fist, Power Man, Heroes Crew and Sonic Heroes must band together to stop the invasion. Transcript *(This episode begins at New York) *'War Machine': Guys what as it? What's going on out here? *'Sonic': We're not sure. *'Mordecai': Pretty good suits back there, Rhodey and Harry? *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Thanks. *'Tails': Where the Avengers? *'Nova': We don't know. We can't reach the Avengers? *'Iron Man': (Holograph) Hello, Spider-Man, Mordecai and Sonic. This is an emergency message from the Avengers. If you're seeing this, that means we're being kidnapped by the Empire. But the world will always need heroes so I put together a fail-safe program if anything ever happen to us. You're up, we need your help. Each of you have proven yourself as a hero as someone has what it takes to be an Avenger. Avengers Tower, the Quinjets, everything, it's all yours now. The world is depending on you, so go save it. *'Spider-Man': We had no idea what's going on? *'Jarvis': Hello, Spider-Man, Mordecai and Sonic. I have a additional formation for you. *'Spider-Man': Should we have nametags? *(Spider-Man, War Machine, Skaar, Scarlet Witch, Tigra, QuickSilver, Spider-Woman, Vision, Wonder Man, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Ant Man, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Black Panther, Ms. Marvel, Red Hulk, She-Hulk, A-Bomb, Nova, White Tiger, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Iron Fist, Power Man, Heroes Crew and Sonic Heroes are going inside to Avengers Tower) *'Spider-Man': The Avengers have kidnapped by the Empire, and you wanna know how? They did it as a team. They didn't trip all over each other. They worked together and they took him down. And that's what we're gonna do. *'Sonic': Yeah. We're gonna kill them. *'War Machine': We called ourselves New Avengers. *'Ms. Marvel': Maybe the Quinjets. Tony told us. *'Rigby': Yeah. Good idea. *'Mordecai': What now? *'Nate': Guys, we have a responsibility, and we have the power along with that responsibility. *'Gumball': We gonna rescue the Avengers and fast. *'Nate': Yeah. *'Spider-Man, Mordecai & Sonic': To the Quinjets! *(Spider-Man, War Machine, Skaar, Scarlet Witch, Tigra, QuickSilver, Spider-Woman, Vision, Wonder Man, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Ant Man, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Black Panther, Ms. Marvel, Red Hulk, She-Hulk, A-Bomb, Nova, White Tiger, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Iron Fist, Power Man, Heroes Crew and Sonic Heroes are head to the Quinjets) *'Sonic': Are you all ready? *'All': Yeah! *'Black Panther': We're ready. *'War Machine': Let's do this. *(The gang drives away in the Quinjets) *'Nova': How are we gonna find the Avengers? *(The gang saw the R.E and I.E fighting each other) *'Nate': We need to get Avengers, plant a bomb on the Rabbid Empire, explode there base, and mission complete. *(Several R.E troops approached) *'Mordecai': Uh Nate, I think they heard you. *'Sonic': I've given everybody Portal Guns. When they're close to us, we shoot them, it'll make a portal to the base. *(The troops grab their Portal Guns X-YGSD.V2, used them to make extra portals to get to the gang quickly) *'Mordecai': Maybe we can go to the extra portals? *'Sonic': Agreed. *'Nate': Where are the Avengers!? *'Zim': They're at the Empire fleet. They're being kidnapped by the Empire. *'Nate': Use the Portal Guns! *(The gang uses the Portal Guns to teleport to the Moon) *'Mordecai': We're here. *'Zim': Hey Nate, can you please stop saying bad words? *'Nate': I didn't say bad words, besides, I'm 14, I can say damn. *'Zim': You did it again! *'Gumball': Calm down Zim, I am sure he can try not to say them anymore. *'Nate': Thanks, Gumball. "Damn" isn't swearing. Let's get into the base instead of arguing. I'll stop saying bad words. *(At the Throne Room) *'Zim': Wait a minute, no ones here. *'Power Man': Where are they? *'Sonic': Iron Man! Hulk! Anybody here!? *'Black Panther': Where are you? *'Nate': Damn. Guys, look at this. *(Suddenly they got trapped in a cage, and Zelok and Spot approached) *'Sonic': Zelok, Spot! Where's Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye and Falcon? *'Nate': (Whispering to Zim and Gumball) Please excuse me just this once. (Normal voice) WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!? *'Zelok': At the moon. *'Mordecai': This IS the Moon! *'Spot': Thats what we said, besides, the leaders put us in charge. *'Spider-Man': Where are they? Where's Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye and Falcon? *'Sonic': I think there at the prison level. *'Zelok': In case you escape, we will be using force. *'Nate': Damn, those weapons have pretty sharp spikes. *'Spot': And most of all, it can erase your portals. *'Sonic': Then how are we gonna get out!? *(The reinforcements arrive. They open their gunfire on Zelok and Spot. Zelok and Spot get knocked out) *'Nate': Thanks. *'Red (Tallest)': No problem. *(The two suddenly awake and killed the reinforcements with their lazer beams) *'Mordecai': Zelok, Spot how did you survive? *'Nate': Better question, why the hell are we in this damn cage, and how do you survive after we knock you unconscious!? *'Zelok': It's a long story. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers